


All For You

by crunchykoa



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Coming Inside, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchykoa/pseuds/crunchykoa
Summary: Keith gives Shiro everything.••••••••Shiro and Keith naturally ease into each other, where their first thoughts are make sure the other is feeling good, but second enjoying the touch themselves. They drink in each other's bodies because they house the most precious souls.They spend the time to talk mindlessly, giving small touches to scars, light circles being rubbed into the skin, and melting into the other before they softly start kissing.





	All For You

Shiro and Keith naturally ease into each other, where their first thoughts are make sure the other is feeling good, but second enjoying the touch themselves. They drink in each other’s bodies because they house the most precious souls.

They spend the time to talk mindlessly, giving small touches to scars, light circles being rubbed into the skin, and melting into the other before they softly start kissing.

Keith moves away from Shiro’s mouth to nuzzle his neck, softly rubbing the back of Shiro’s head. Shiro tries to chase after Keith’s lips but once Keith starts placing kisses on his neck Shiro doesn’t mind so much.

Keith does most of the touching, most of the light rubs, and Shiro just melts into, pulls Keith a little closer because he can’t get enough of the man before him.

Shiro stops Keith every once in a while as he moves down Shiro’s body to bring him back in for a taste and Keith would never deny Shiro anything, so he gives it to him; he bites and sucks lightly at his lips before continuing to plant more kisses along Shiro’s body.

At this point they’re both hard, and Shiro’s cheeks are dusted a light pink as Keith kisses along his thighs. Neither of them have removed their underwear yet but Shiro is aching for Keith to touch him already.

Shiro’s hips start rocking lightly to urge Keith on, and finally Keith hooks his fingers around the waistband of Shiro’s briefs and helps him out of them. In the process Keith is running his hands along his thighs and Shiro can’t help it when his breathing picks up at the sight of Keith between his legs.

Shiro thought he would feel awkward with Keith staring at his dick but found himself more captivated with Keith himself and the way his hair fell across his face, how it tickled at his thighs when Keith runs his tongue from the bottom of his length all the way to the head; his dick flush against his stomach.

The touch causes Shiro to sharply inhale and Keith finally takes him in hand, softly tugging, which shouldn’t cause Shiro’s breathing to suddenly become heavier. Keith’s hardly touched him but all that time Keith spent taking care of him with those slow kisses made him ache for this and part of him just wants Keith to take him in all at once. As if he could read Shiro’s mind Keith surprises him when suddenly his mouth is on him wrapping the head into the warmth of his mouth.

Shiro can’t hold back the moan that slips out and he can feel Keith smiling while he’s wrapped around him and starts bobbing his head. At first Shiro’s hands are taking handfuls of the sheets but can’t resist the urge to touch Keith and feel his soft, dark hair between his fingers. He doesn’t mean to grip so hard, and if he was hurting him Keith wouldn’t say so. 

Shiro begins to involuntarily move in time with Keith’s movements and Keith is forced to press his other hand on Shiro’s hips. Shiro feels his climax building quicker and quicker before Keith begins to slow down, using shallower movements before removing Shiro from his mouth.

Shiro doesn’t realize right away that Keith had stopped. He’s still in a bit of a daze but when it hits him that he didn’t actually cum and Keith’s lips are red, cheeks pink, and his hair lightly matted to his face and Shiro is pretty sure he’s never seen a more beautiful sight. He’d seen Keith training before, he’d seen him in the heat of battle; this look was similar to those. 

The only difference was his eyes. 

His eyes showed Shiro the real Keith. They were softened and vulnerable.

When Keith finally meets Shiro’s gaze he can’t help but pull Keith back up for a kiss. Shiro wraps both arms around him as Keith straddles Shiro’s torso. He can feel how hard Keith is as their lips meet and Keith starts grinding against him. When Keith has to pull away to catch his breath he has to stop himself. He’s not ready to finish either of them off just yet. 

Shiro pushes his hands past the waistband of Keith’s underwear to take a handful of his ass and Keith rocks into it before, again, stopping himself. He grabs some lube and rolls to Shiro’s side, his clothed dick rubbing against the side of Shiro’s hips. He coats his fingers in lube before finding Shiro’s hole. He starts planting kisses onto Shiro’s chest as he rubs in a circle around his entrance. Shiro instinctively spreads his legs wider apart and as Keith pushes one finger in he also bites on Shiro’s neck and sucks, causing Shiro’s breath to hitch. 

Keith begins moving one finger in and out while his mouth marks Shiro. Shiro was his and even if nobody saw it Keith would know it was there. The thought caused him to grind in time with his own thrust of his fingers.  


Keith slowed down enough to begin adding his second finger and buried his head into Shiro’s neck. Hearing his quiet moans caused Keith to let out a chuckled “Feel good?”.

Shiro is too lost in the thought of Keith being inside him even if it is just his fingers that all he can do is let out a moan that was probably supposed to resemble a ‘yes’ and Shiro was embarrassed that he was so incoherent.  


Keith lets out another chuckle as his fingers start searching for his sensitive spot, and he’s knows he’s found it because Shiro jolts and lets out a soft ‘oh-’. 

Keith adds his third finger and by now Shiro is meeting Keith’s fingers halfway, trying to get them to go deeper. Keith almost gets lost in the friction of Shiro’s hip against Keith’s dick, underwear dampened by his own precome.

Keith slows down to ask if Shiro is ready. All Shiro can let out is a heavy breath with the word ‘please’ pushing past his lips. Keith removes his fingers and Shiro closes his eyes and almost looks like he’s going to sleep, but keith can feel Shiro’s body is tense with pent up arousal. 

Shiro lets out a heavy breath as Keith gets on his knees between Shiro’s legs. Shiro sits up and has Keith stand on his knees and Shiro presses his cheek into the soft skin of Keith’s midsection while his hands wrap around to grab his ass again, kneading the plush skin. Shiro slides Keith’s boxer briefs down; finally freeing Keith’s dick. Keith shudders as the material grazes past his achingly hard cock and Shiro looks up at Keith who’s eyes are closed. Shiro notes how he looks like he’s ascending, like he ended up with an ethereal being before him. No one could ever look as beautiful as Keith does at this moment. 

Keith’s hands are locked together behind Shiro’s head, feeling the short strands fluff up between his fingers as he rubs through them. Keith opens his eyes when he realizes neither of them are moving and he falls back onto his knees and goes in to bite at Shiro’s lip again. This time Shiro takes the lube and slicks up Keith’s dick and after a few strokes Keith has to pull his mouth away to moan. 

This time Shiro smiles at how he’s the only person who gets to see Keith like this.  


Keith has to stop Shiro from stroking him by grabbing at his hand. He brings his other hand to his lips and places a kiss on the knuckles. 

He pushes Shiro back so that he’s lying down once again and lines himself up. They don’t break eye contact until Keith pushes in and they both inhale sharply throwing their heads back. Keith takes Shiro’s hand into his and intertwines them as he begins to shallowly thrust. The movements may have been slow but with each thrust he could feel Keith inching deeper and deeper. One of the thrusts has Keith buried completely to the hilt and it hits both of them that this moment is everything.

Shiro wants to keep his eyes open, he wants to keep looking at Keith as they give themselves to each other but Shiro becomes lost. He’s hot, his breathing is picking up again, and Keith has begun panting above him. Shiro let’s out soft ‘ah’s’ with each thrust. Keith’s hair has begun to tickle Shiro’s chest as Keith bends over, fucking him.  


Keith is generally very quiet during sex and Shiro can’t always tell how Keith is feeling, but when Shiro spreads his thighs allowing Keith better access, suddenly they moan into each other.

Keith picks up the pace and his head has found a place on the skin of Shiro’s neck; open mouth, panting, and a little drool trickling out onto Shiro’s already hot skin. Shiro doesn’t mind because he has Keith, he has every part of Keith, his soul, and body, and now his drool. 

Keith knows Shiro is enjoying it when he starts to lose control and every thrust causes a moan of approval. Keith feels his climax building, but he refuses to cum first so he untangles their hands to reach down and grab Shiro’s dick and strokes fast and in time with his thrusts. Shiro is cumming before he even realizes it, coating Keith’s fingers and dripping on to his stomach. 

Keith continues thrusting but not for much longer because soon he’s spilling inside Shiro. He fills him and in Shiro’s daze he can feel the hot cum as Keith slips out. He collapses on top of Shiro, feeling Shiro’s cum sticky between the two of them, but they’re both breathing to hard to do anything about it. 

Keith catches his breath first and places kisses on Shiro’s jaw while Shiro comes down from his high. He takes his hand and pulls Shiro’s head in close. He lightly strokes his cheeks and hides his face into Shiro’s neck. 

Keith starts to say something, but all he says is “I-”, before his lips snap shut. He’d said the words before and he thought now might be the right time but he just wasn’t used to saying the words just yet. Shiro smiles and lets out a small chuckle. “I love you too”, he says.

Keith just gave him every part of himself to Shiro, he took care of him in all the best ways and gave Shiro new reasons to love Keith; that was all the I love you he ever needed from Keith. 

Keith brought his arms up and around Shiro and rolled the both of them over so they were on their sides. They brought their hands together once again and with tired closed eyes Keith found his way to Shiro’s face, pushing his bangs aside and placing the first kiss on his forehead. Shiro smiled at the touch while Keith moved down to give Shiro’s nose scar a light kiss.

Shiro waited for the kiss to his lips but all he got was Keith’s voice saying, “Takashi, look at me”. 

So Shiro’s eyes open softly and Keith is gazing at him and the serenity in his face convinced him that this was the most beautiful face of his. Shiro doesn’t wait for Keith to kiss him and instead leans in first. With sore kiss bruised lips it was soft but the sweetest kiss Shiro had ever tasted. 

They pulled away and Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro, huddled him close, and laid Shiro’s head on his chest. He could hear Keith’s heart beating softly and in that moment Shiro was sure that his own heart was beating in sync with the one person who was his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sorta by accident at first it was just me talking to a friend about all my favorite bottom shiro ideas to just 'oh now they're hard and I guess I'm writing porn now?'


End file.
